Modern computing devices continue to incorporate a growing number of components into smaller device chassis. As chassis volumes are decreased, the routing density of circuit boards increases, which results in corresponding increases in crosstalk noise between signal lines of the circuit board. Circuit boards of a computing device may include traces configured to carry signals from one component of a circuit board to another. A stripline refers to a conductive trace that is located between two planar conductive structures with a dielectric material completely surrounding the trace. As a result, stripline traces are routed internal to the board and are not exposed to the external environment. A dual stripline refers to two traces located between planar conductive structures with a dielectric material surrounding both traces. Dual-stripline designs are used in stacked circuit boards and are popular in computer systems, such as half-width server platforms, because they save circuit board cost by lowering the number of sections in the stack due to a higher density of signaling. Adjacent traces of a dual-stripline design are co-located in the same section, and generate crosstalk between the two traces. Crosstalk tends to reduce circuit board performance, which tends to limit the data rate at which circuit boards can successfully operate.